


Two for One

by Yullenpyon



Series: Kinktober 2020 Stydia Edition [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, College Student Lydia Martin, College Student Stiles Stilinski, Creampie, Dating Stydia, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, FBI Intern Stiles Stilinski, Fingerfucking, Kinktober 2020, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Magic, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Possessive Stiles Stilinski, Rimming, Rough Sex, Selfcest, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Stydia, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yullenpyon/pseuds/Yullenpyon
Summary: Stiles has a plan for them to have some fun, he just hopes Lydia will be on board with it.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 Stydia Edition [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948657
Kudos: 21





	Two for One

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:
> 
> Stiles doesn't communicate his plan or some of his actions to Lydia in advance, she ends up being on board with it but he definitely does something without asking first. There is a being described as it for the shear fact that it's simply a spell and for reading clarity. 
> 
> This is day 26 of my series for Kinktober 2020. Today's Kinks are Double Penetration and Creampie .
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Stiles stares pleadingly at his partner Anna, desperately praying that she’ll do him this solid and not ask too many questions that he’d rather not answer. The FBI intern shifts nervously under the Magician’s judgmental gaze, her brows furrowed as she contemplates his question. 

“So let me get this straight, you want me to make you a body double that you can control with your mind?”

“Yeah like you did for your final last year for Professor Andrew’s class.”

“Why exactly?”

“Anna, my sister from another mister, my bitch from another Mitch just do me this solid please? I’ll totally owe you one.”

“It’s a sex thing isn’t it?”

“WOOOOOOW! Do you really have this little of an opinion of me? That hurts, I’m hurt Ans.”

“So it is a sex thing then huh? Ok fine I’ll do it but I don’t wanna know, got it Stilinski?”

Grinning Stiles quickly nods and follows Anna towards the workroom that was dedicated towards spell work and the supernatural aspect of their internship, pleased his plan to have some fun with his girlfriend was coming along. The banshee had come back to Washington with him for his summer semester stating that she wasn’t about to spend the summer apart after being on opposite sides of the country for year which the intern couldn’t argue against. He had missed his girlfriend badly during their first year of College and was super happy her summer classes were all online so they could spend the summer together in Washington until her school year started back up in the fall. Walking into the workroom Anna directed Stiles to a workbench in the corner, instructing him to sit down and warns him not touch anything unless he wanted to lose a hand. Knowing his partner wouldn’t hesitate to follow through with her threat Stiles sits on his hands to prevent himself from messing with the magician’s things, watching curiously as she mixes the spell’s components together.

“You’re seriously lucky I like you Stilinski, some of these things are incredibly hard to come by.”

“I know a guy who might have some contacts to get more, I’ll give him a call later as a thank you for doing this for me.”

“Mmmm deal.”

Nodding Stiles makes himself a mental reminder to give Peter a call and ask the sneaky beta wolf for his contacts, figuring he could either enlist Malia to help or hack the wolf’s computer himself if the elder Hale gave him a hard time with it. The intern is broken out of his thoughts by his phone buzzing in his back pocket, grinning when he sees a message from his beautiful girlfriend. 

‘Hey babe I’m going to be back in about 2 hours.’

'Ok no probs Lyds. See you then, love you.’

‘Love you too.’

Stiles fist pumps at Lydia’s message, glad for the extra time to get his plan in place, grinning sheepishly at Anna when she gives him an unimpressed look as she puts the finishing touch on her spell. The magician throws the last ingredient into her pot, rolling her eyes at her partner’s startled flail at the dark purple puff of smoke that is released. Anna pours her potion into a glass vial and hands it to Stiles, instructing his to prick his finger and drop some blood into it. The dark purple liquid glows softly as it bubbles after it mixes with the intern’s blood before it solidifies into a hard crystal. 

“Soooo…”

“Take this crystal and soak it in warm water for an hour, it’ll grow bigger and shift until you have a perfect replica of yourself. The spell will last for 6 hours.”

“Anna I owe you one.”

“Yeah, you do Stilinski. Now piss off you weirdo, I got shit to do.”

Lydia sighs as she pushes open the door to Stiles’ dorm room and is greeted by the sounds of running water, before lying down onto Stiles’ bed, exhausted from her day of online lectures and dealing with the morons in her classes. The banshee pushes herself up when she hears the water shut off, licking her lips at the sight of her boyfriend strolling into the room in nothing but a small towel around his waist, still wet from his shower. Lydia watches as trails of water run down the human’s well defined back as he grabs a pair of boxers and slips them on before turning to grin at her. 

“Hey Lyds. How were your classes?”

“Tiring but I know one way to make the day better.”

“Yeah how?”

Lydia flashes her boyfriend a sickly sweet smile as she slides off the bed and hooks her fingers into the hem of Stiles’ boxers, dragging him towards her for a filthy kiss. Stiles moans into his girlfriend’s mouth, wrapping his arms around her as he moves her back towards the bed, pushing her into the comforter when the back of the banshee’s knees hit the edge of the bed. Running his hands along her body Stiles strips his girlfriend of her sweater, tossing it to the side as his mouth attaches her nipple, sucking at the nub through her lacy white bra. Lydia moans, arching her back as she clings to her boyfriend’s shoulders while he relieves her of her skirt, leaving the banshee in only her matching lacy underwear. Releasing her nipple Stiles drags his mouth up to the spot of her neck he knows makes her scrunch her eyes closed in pleasure, summoning his double so he can spring his surprise onto the beautiful goddess in his arms. Lydia releases a strangled moan as her boyfriend presses his mouth against the spot on the side of her neck that drives her crazy, wiggling in pleasure in his strong arms. The two of them move together, kissing as Stiles pulls her into his lap, running his hands along her body before he wraps his arms around her waist. Lydia drags her hands through his hair, moaning as Stiles presses his teeth into her neck before jolting in surprise when a second pair of familiar feeling hands wrap around her waist and a second mouth presses against her neck. 

“HOLY FUCKING SHIT! WHAT THE HELL STILES!”

Lydia screams as she lunges out of Stiles’ arms scrambling away from the second set of hands touching her, her heart racing in her chest as she stares at two versions of her boyfriend sitting in front of her. Her boyfriend gulps, biting his lower lip as he waves his hand towards his smiling double. 

“This is umm my body double, I got Anna to make him for me. Surprise!”

Lydia stares at her boyfriend’s guilt ridden face, completely flabbergasted at the scene in front of her, squirming away from his smiling clone, as anger builds in her chest. The banshee raises a furious eyebrow, jaw tense as Stiles start to squirms under her gaze. 

“Stiles explain right now.”

"Well, umm I...I uhhh."

“Stiles now!”

“Ok, ok! Well I umm I WANTED TO HAVE A THREESOME! BUT I KNOW I’D NEVER BE COMFORTABLE WITH ANOTHER PERSON IN OUR BED ESPECIALLY SINCE THEY’D GET TO SEE THE MAGNIFICANT SIGHT OF YOU WHEN YOU COME AND THAT’S MINE! SO I GOT ANNA TO MAKE ME A BODY DOUBLE! BABY WILL YOU HAVE A THREESOME WITH ME AND MY BODY DOUBLE?”

“What?”

"I-I wanna have a threesome but I…”

“I heard you the first time babe.”

The tone of his girlfriend’s voice has Stiles swallowing nervously, signalling his double to pull back a bit to give Lydia some space as he wonders if the whole thing was a bad idea. Lydia stares at her boyfriend as he deflates under her gaze, his double still sitting behind her smiling softly while she thinks about what he just said. The banshee knows she’s much too possessive to let anyone else in their bed and is relieved to know that she’s not the only one who feels that way. Lydia looks Stiles’ double up and down, a perfect replica down to every last freckle, as she thinks over his question before a sly smile spreads across her face when she makes her decision. 

“Now what exactly was your plan?” 

“I uhh was going to umm use Anna’s body double spell so we could have a threesome without needing anyone else.”

“Mmmmmh how long does this spell last exactly?”

“Six hours.”

“Well then we better make good use of it since I doubt Anna will do this again.”

“Wait seriously Lyds?”

Humming Lydia leans forward and presses her lips against her boyfriend’s, sighing when Stiles drags her back onto his lap and wraps his arms around, pulling her close to his chest before his double presses against her back and seals its lips against her neck. Stiles moans against Lydia’s mouth, his lips moving to deepen their kiss before he drags his hands down her sides to play with the hem of her panties, slipping them off as his double unhooks her bra and tosses it aside. The human breaks their kiss as he and his double press a trail of soft bites down the banshee’s chest and back before the two of them twist her and press her flat against the bed, sealing their mouths around both her nipples. Lydia gasps as two wet heats surround her sensitive nipples, teeth dragging across the sensitive flesh before sucking the skin into their mouths. Stiles directs his doubles hands around the banshee’s tits, ordering it to squeeze and kneed the mounds while he reaches for his tube of lube hidden in his night table, coating his fingers before slipping them inside her moistening folds. Lydia flinches at the cold gel, panting as Stiles’ fingers stroke and stretch her while he and his double continue their assault on her breasts. Her boyfriend makes a sharp bite to his chosen nipple, soothing it with his tongue before repeating the action as his fingers dive deeper inside her. 

“Ahh ahhh Stiles…”

“Mmmmh Like it baby?”

"More..."

“That’s what he’s here for.” 

With a jerk of his head Stiles’ double drags its teeth along the banshee’s nipple, sliding its tongue up the front of her body to cover her mouth with its own while its fingers pinch and squeeze her tits as Stiles spreads his girlfriend’s legs, his one hand still stretching her tight walls, before he seals his mouth around her clit. The human and his double grin as Lydia shakes under their skillful hands before she jerks away from the double’s lips crying out when Stiles slips his fist into her aching pussy.

"STILES…”

“Sshhh baby you said you wanted more right? Well I need to stretch you out more than normal for us to give you what you wanted.”

Stiles says gently thrusting his fist inside her, spreading his fingers randomly as he moves to prepare his girlfriend for the stretch taking both his and his double’s cock will be, not wanting to hurt the woman who means everything in the world to him. Sealing his mouth back around the banshee’s clit Stiles sucks, licks and nibbles as he moves his hand deep inside her until Lydia’s entire body quakes under him, her sweet cries filling his ears when she comes hard around his fist. Lydia’s eyes roll into the back of her head as her boyfriend and his double force another three quick orgasms out of her, frantically grabbing at them when the sensation gets too much for her. The banshee sobs as Stiles’ hand continues its movements while the two of him press soft kisses into her skin as an apology until he finally slips his hand out and hauls her up into his lap. 

“St-Stiles…m’empty.”

“I know Lyds but it won’t be for long baby.”

Stiles coats his cock in lube, tossing the tube to his double before he lines his dripping cock against his shivering girlfriend’s entrance, pushing the head inside and stilling as he waits for his double to get in position. Lydia groans in frustration when Stiles stops pushing inside of her, moving to force more of him inside of her before both Stiles and his doubles hands grab her tightly and prevent her from moving. Stiles clicks his tongue at his girlfriend’s protests, chiding the banshee to be patience with a smirk before telling his double to get a move on, groaning in pleasure when he feels his double’s cock sliding up against his own as it forces the head of its dick past her tight rim. Lydia whimpers at the stretch of both of their cocks breach her, the stretch more intense than anything she’s ever felt, immensely grateful that they don’t move as she adjusts to the intrusion. Stiles and his double press their mouths against any part of the banshee’s skin they can reach, their lips brushing against each other as they move. Sweat drips down Stiles’ forehead as he struggles to stay still inside his precious girlfriend, desperately wanting to move deeper into her welcoming wet heat but not willing to risk hurting her by moving too fast. While he’s busy holding himself back from devouring the beautiful goddess in his arms the intern directs his double to press its fingers against her clit and nipples in order to help relax her body, grunting when Lydia jerks at the touches and moves further down their cocks. The banshee gasps for air as Stiles and his double’s dicks slip deeper inside her, the slightly painful stretch giving way to a dulled pleasure filled throbbing.

“Stiles…move…”

Needing no more incentives from the gorgeous banshee Stiles slowly pushes into her tight burning heat, moaning as her cunt seems to suck him in until he bottoms out and lets her adjust to his length. A minute later with the go ahead from his girlfriend Stiles’ double bottoms out as well, the both of them panting and groaning at the feeling. Stiles presses his forehead against Lydia’s, their breaths mixing as they lean against each other; the human overwhelmed by the hot, wet tightness surrounding him and the banshee by the intense pressure stretching her cunt wide open. Once she thinks she’s ready Lydia rotates her hips slightly, moaning loudly at the pleasure flaring up her spine as the two cocks inside her drag against her sensitive walls before gasping when Stiles jerks his hips, the tip of his cock hitting her cervix in a sharp thrust. Her boyfriend and his double move inside her in alternating movements with Stiles’ cock ramming against the entrance of her womb while his double almost pulls out all the way before they switch positions, setting a brutally fast pace that causes Lydia to drool uncontrollably, unable to do much more than take what they give her. Seeing the fucked out expression on his girlfriend’s face drives Stiles to thrust harder into her soaking cunt, moaning as the drag of his double’s cock against his own sends waves of pleasure up the intern’s spine, mouth wide open while he pants. Stiles briefly wonders what it would be like to have his own hands and mouth on him before his face is suddenly dragged against his double’s, its mouth pressed firmly against his own as its tongue licks into his mouth and fingers tighten in his hair. Lydia presses his mouth against her boyfriend’s throat sucking mark after mark into the pale skin as his double devours his mouth until Stiles is nothing more than a drooling mess, his hips jerking wildly as he fucks her hard. The banshee runs her hands along the planes of her boyfriend’s back, nails digging into his skin when a sharp thrust hits her G-spot hard pushing her closer to another orgasm. Stiles’ double’s fingers pinch and twist the human’s nipples while its mouth continues sucking Stiles’ tongue, teeth smashing together as they savagely devour each other. ‘Fuck this feels so good, gonna come.’ The intern thinks as he and his double slam into Lydia’s loose cunt, groaning as she squeezes them in an unforgiving grip while she rides out yet another orgasm before the pressure becomes too much as the two of them are flooding her insides with load after load of their cum. His double manages to keep both Stiles and Lydia upright as they slump against each other, bodies trembling from the intensity of the orgasm before Stiles is suddenly lying flat on his back with his girlfriend pressed against his chest and his double positioned behind them. 

“How are you both still hard?”

“Took a little something to keep us going all night Lyds. You’re gonna feel this in the morning Lyds.”

Stiles flashes her a shit eating grin as his double grabs his legs, throwing them over its shoulders, forcing his cock deeper into Lydia at a new angle, and starts to thrust, keeping a tight hold on the human’s hips to move both of them at the same time. Stiles tightens his hold on his girlfriend’s hips as she squirms while the two cocks fuck into her abused cunt, punching these soft little chocked moans out of her that make Stiles even harder than he thought possible. Lydia’s eye sight is blurry from tears of pleasure, her body on fire as the two massive dicks rock into her body savagely. The banshee loses track of time, groaning when she feels them spray her guts with another round of hot cum before passing out as her last orgasms rips through her. Stiles and his double continue to fuck into his girlfriend’s ruined cunt, briefly giving her a short rest when his double pulls them both out and flips Stiles face first into Lydia’s tits, his ass high up in the air as his girlfriend lays spread out underneath him. The human cries out in pleasure as he feels his double’s tongue spear past his tight rim, sucking and licking at the tight puckered flash until the 19 year old is loose enough to take its lube covered fingers. Stiles squirms, moaning as his double fingers him open, briefly wondering if this would be considered selfest before his mind goes blank when his double hits his prostate, angling its thrusts so its fingers repeatedly hit the sensitive bundle of nerves. Stiles cries out as a particularly hard hit to his prostate causes him to comes untouched, his cum splattering all over the unconscious banshee’s hips and stomach before his double pulls its fingers out and replaces them with its cock, pushing inside until its hips are flush with his own. The intern drools as his eyes roll back into his head when he is dragged into a seated position on his doubles lap, its cock moving deeper inside of his ass as Stiles stutters out a command for his double to grab his phone. The movement from the double leaning over to reach the intern’s phone has the teen squirming on his double’s lap as its cock presses right into his prostate, the delicious pressure to the nerves sends pleasure racing up his spine. Taking the phone from his double Stiles lifts one of Lydia’s legs and snaps a few pictures of her gaping cunt, his cock drooling precum at the sight of her spread open and leaking his spunk as something deep inside of him purrs at the thought of filling her to the brink with his essence, before his double is forcibly moving them until his cock slides home inside her stretched out pussy. Stiles’ vision blurs as his double pulls out until only the head of its cock remains before it slams back into the human’s virgin ass, fucking into him with such a vicious pace the force sends him rocking into his girlfriend’s cunt. The 19 year old is fucked hard by his double, moaning when he is flooded with its hot thick spunk before spilling his own load inside Lydia. He has no time to catch his breath after his orgasm as he is quickly flipped on his back and Lydia is dropped into his lap, his still hard cock sliding home deep into her cunt, before his double fucks back into his ass and forces the banshee to ride him while she slowly comes to. His double continues to fuck them, alternating positions while the couple moan and move against each as they drown in pleasure before both of them pass out and wake up the next morning sore and covered in dried cum. 

“Fuck everything both hurts and feels so good.”

“Mmmmh you know Sti as ideas go this one wasn’t so bad.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah but let’s not make a habit of this deal?”

“Deal.”

Stiles says cuddling closer to his worn out girlfriend, not caring about cleaning themselves up until he can finally feel his legs again, smiling as Lydia wraps her arms around him and drifts off in the warmth of his embrace. The human settles down beside his sleeping girlfriend, pressing a soft kiss to her slack lips before he falls asleep in her arms.


End file.
